teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
The Medic is the premiere support class, healing his teammates, which gives his team more time on fighting rather than going to get health pickups/resupply cabinet. Team Fortress 2 Class#: 7 Category: support Health: 150 (medium) Speed: medium-fast Attack: medium Defense: Medium/Special Weapons Primary: Long Range Syringe Gun Medium Range ''' Medigun '''Melee Bone Saw Medic's Associations The Medic starts off equipped with the Medigun, Syringe Gun, and a Bonesaw his inventory. The Medigun produces a beam of team-colored energy used for healing. The Medigun also allows the Medic to heal teammates up to 150% of their maximum health (The Heavy, for instance, normally has a maximum of 300 health; a Medic can raise this to 450 health.). While healing, the Medic also charges the Medigun, which, when full, allows the Medic to use an "Ubercharge". The Ubercharge, used with the special button, makes the Medic and his target invulnerable to all damage for a fairly long 10 seconds. While the Medic cannot turn the Medigun on himself, he constantly regenerates health at an average of 2-3 points per second. The Syringe Gun serves as the Medic's Secondary weapon and does a fair amount of damage. It is, however a flechette gun and so, its projectiles travel at a slower pace than a bullet. The decreased velocity of the round causes a notable drop in the trajectory of the syringe. For this reason, it is required to aim above and ahead of your target (known as 'leading' a target) for the syringes to hit their mark. The Bonesaw, due to its serrated edge, has a marginally higher chance at a Critical Hit, making it the best melee weapon in the game. The Syringe gun, while difficult to adjust to both the speed and arc of the projectile, is extremely effective when backpedaling away from enemy Pyros and, occasionally, Scouts if they give chase to your retreat. Used in this manner, a skilled Medic can frequently kill Pyros as they try to get in the Medic in range of their Flamethrower. Also, because the Syringe Gun fires slightly to the right of where it is aimed, it has proven useful in taking down Sentries lurking around corners or behind obstacles, while the Medic is still safely out of harm's reach. As for the Blutsauger, the Medic's updated Syringe Gun, it's very effective in terms of combat. When in a firefight, each hit of the Blutsauger's syringe grants the Medic +3 health. This is handy when being constantly shot at when making an escape for the field. You maintain your health while making a break for safety. Although a good weapon of choice, it won't necessarily save you every time. When using the Medigun, the Medic is vulnerable to almost all the other classes, relying entirely on his heal-buddy to defend him. While healing teammates, it is generally best to constantly remain in motion, this makes the Medic slightly less vulnerable to both Spies and Snipers, who love stationary targets. This also allows the Medic to use their team member as cover while they heal them. It is also critical for Medics to heal all of their teammates rather than focusing only on their Heavy-buddy. This recovers all of your teammates after taking a point from the other team, charges your Medigun faster (The Medigun charges faster when healing teammates than when over-healing teammates), and also allows you to over-heal multiple teammates simultaneously, giving them that much more health to take enemy hits. The Ubercharge is also able to be shared among multiple teammates due to the delay before the invulnerability wears off. (Due to a recent update, this also drains the Ubercharge faster.) The Ubercharge is also useful for saving teammates near death, or the Medic himself if near death. One concern with both the standard healing beam and the Ubercharge is that if your target is knocked away from you, (via rocket, grenade, or sticky) both the healing beam and the Ubercharge are broken from your target. The Medic's updated healing device, the Kritzkrieg (named after the Blitzkrieg technique used by the Germans in WWII) heals the patient slightly faster than the Medigun. However, instead of deploying a normal Ubercharge, the gun deploys a different version of the Ubercharge which gives the patient to engage the target with 100% Critical Hits for the duration of the time. This comes at a small disadvantage however: for enemies that evade the critical fire, the patient as well as the Medic is still vunerable from incoming fire, giving them a chance to cancel the charge shortly after it's deployed. Best use of this gun would be during the event where enemies cancel out the number of Sentries and when Spies are few on the opposing team. Also makes a good offensive maneuver when keeping the enemy at bay. The Bonesaw holds the greatest chance of offering critical hits out of all the classes' melee weapons. This allows for some surprisingly effective attacks against Spies after either the Medic or his heal-buddy. This can also unbalance the enemy, since many do not expect to be attacked by the Medic while engaging the Medic's heal-buddy. The Medic's updated bonesaw, the Ubersaw, is slightly more effective than the normal Bonesaw. This tool gives the Medic the ability to build up a charge faster for the Ubercharge rather than the normal healing of a teammate. Each successful hit of the Ubersaw grants a chunk of the Ubercharge to the Medic, eliminating time it takes to receive it normally. However, it's attack rate is slower than the normal bonesaw which may give the Medic a second of vunerability when he attacks. The Medic has difficulty on his own offensively; it is crucial to defend and alert your heal-buddy to enemies he may not be aware of. Spies in particular will be quick to attack a Heavy-buddy after being killed by an alert Medic a few times. The best friend a Medic can have is a working microphone. By communicating where you are and where enemies are, you can keep your team better healed and more aware of attacks against you. Mic problems are usually solved by muting the stereo mix in your volume task bar and/or purchasing a headset or microphone fit for communicating online. Quotes Taunts' *''"Another successful procedure!" '' *"Whoops! Zat vus not medicine!" *"Dat vus doctor assisted homicide!" *"Did dat sting? Saw-rry!" *"Danke, dummkopfs" *"I'm goin' to saw through your bones!" (While you have the Übersaw equipped) *"HA HA HA! OKTOBERFEST!" (While you have the Kritzeirg equipped) 2-Victim Streak *''"Another successful procedure!" '' *''"Ze healing leaves little time for ze hurting..." '' *''"Did ze Frauleins have their Mittelschmerz?"'' (German; "middle pain", reference to pain during ovulation) *''"Can you feel the Schadenfreude?"'' (German; "Pleasure taken from someone else's pain") *''"Haha! Vut a bloodbath!" '' *''"It looks like a Dunkelfest!"'' (German;'' "'darkfest'") *"Dat vus Doctor-Assisted Homicide!" '' *''"Vud you like a second opinion? You are also ugly!" '' 5-Victim Streak *''"Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think we brought enough bodybags..."'' (German; "one, two, three") *''"Auf Wiedersehen, Schweinhunds!"'' (German; "Farewell, Pig Dogs!" or "Farewell Bastards!") Capture Point/Intelligence *''"I vill do vutever it takes!" '' *''"Dey are veakened!" '' *''"Where are your precious papers now, Dummkopfs?"'' (When the medic has the Intelligence) (German; "Dumb heads, litterally. Morons.") *''"How embarrassing; zey let a man ov science escape with ze papers!"'' (When the medic has the Intelligence) *''"Papers please."'' ( When the medic has the Intelligence) *''"Danke, Dumkopfs!"'' (German; Translation - "Thanks, morons!") Match-Start *''"Raus, Raus!"'' (German;'' "Go, Go!") *"Heil Us!"'' (German; "Hail Us!") *''"Horrido!"'' (German Hunting Cry) *''"Hyaaa!" '' *''"Gesundheit"'' (German; "to your health") Achieved Ubercharge *''"I am fully charged!"'' *''"I am charged!"'' Activate Ubercharge *''"Schnell! Go get zem!"'' (German; "Fast!") *''"I am ze Ubermensch!"'' (German; "I am the supreme man"; it's a reference to the concept of "Supreme man" of Friedrich Nietzsche) *''"Get zem, raus, raus!" '' Victory *''"Oktoberfest!" '' *''"Vell Done!" '' *''"Sturm und Drang!"'' (German; "Storm and Stress") Loss/Sudden Death *''"Ach, was ist los?"'' (German; "Gah, what's the matter?") *''"Fess..."'' (German; "Tired...") *''"Teaaaaam!"'' (Hogan's Heroes reference) Unknown/Uncategorized *''"I healed zuh man who will kill you."'' (When he is tricked into healing an enemy spy) *''"Saw-ry!"'' (Kill with the Bonesaw or Ubersaw) *"My skill is VASTED on zis team!" *"You are...STUPID!" *"Is zer a point to your lives?!" *"You are trying my patience!" *"Standing near ze point does nothing! GET ON ZE POINT DUMKOPF!" *"Hold still Schweinhund, zis vill only sting for a moment!" Trivia *The Medic was the first class of the 9 to receive his own class specific update. This update was prompted due to players feeling that the Medic was underpowered and was therefore the least played class overall. After the Gold Rush/Medic Update was released, the amount of players playing Medic on a regular basis increased dramatically. *The Medic's glasses and hair make an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as one of the selectable hats for the player's worms. *The Support class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item of the Medic's backpack and the Engineer's hardhat named "Doctor Dispenser". *Sigmund Freud served as the first BLU team Medic. *In Meet the Medic, the Medic revealed that he lost his medical license when one of his patients' skeletons went missing. *The Medic has a refrigerator filled with: **Three hearts, each bigger than the last **Half of a Sandvich **Three beer bottles, one empty on its side **A head of a BLU Spy, connected to a battery to keep him alive **An ashtray, full of cigarette butts that have been smoked by the Spy *The Medic appears to keep a flight of doves as pets, which are allowed to fly around in his office (despite hygiene concerns). One of them is named Archimedes. Archimedes seems to share his owner's fascination with blood, evidenced by his leaning in while watching surgery, and nesting in open wounds (as Heavy and Scout soon found out). Team Fortress Classic The Medic is identified by his team-colored suit, 'Red Cross' shoulder badge and crash helmet. The Medic is designed to be a support class, but should not be counted out in a close-to-medium quarters combat. The Super Nailgun, while being slow and having an arched firing path, is still powerful when fending off pursuing enemies. And like the Scout, the Medic is armed with disorienting, non-lethal concussion grenades. (Concs) The Medic's shining ability though is his Medpack. It serves a number of purposes, the first of which is it heals the Medic at a rate of 2 points per second. (The medpack need not be selected for this ability to be in effect) The next is that it can heal allied players and give them an extra 50 points of health as a temporary 'buff'. (The extra health wears off on its own, regardless of whether or not the player takes damage) The last, and considered to be the most powerful, is the Contagion. Contagion The Contagion is an insidious weapon used by the Medic to cripple the enemy team. When the Medpack is used on an enemy, they are infected with a virulent disease which saps their health continually. The only way to remove the Contagion is to have it 'cured' by an allied Medic with their Medpack. Ordinary 'pick-up' Medpacks will not cure a player of the disease. The Contagion is so-named because coming in contact with another player will spread the disease to them; in this way the Contagion can quickly cripple an entire team in a matter of minutes. This weapon is so powerful and so frustrating that some players ban its use on their servers. Tips *Heal your teammates. When you look at your teammates (by pointing your crosshairs at them), the status bar in the lower left corner of your screen will show you their health and armor. If their health is less than 100%, they need some healing. Select your medikit by hitting your "Use Special Skill" key, run over to your teammate, aim your medikit at them (just like you would a crowbar), and press your "Fire" button. One "hit" and they'll be back to full health. *Cure your teammates. Your medikit will heal everything. If you see that one of your teammates is concussed, hallucinating, infected, crippled from a leg shot or caltrop, or burning from a pyro's flamethrower, use your medikit on them to cure them of their affliction. They'll be eternally grateful. *Buff your teammates. You can do even more than just heal and cure your teammates. If you use your medikit on a teammate who's already at full health, you'll inject him with adrenaline, increasing his health 5 points over his maximum health level. The maximum you can adrenalize him up to is 50 over his normal maximum health. Adrenaline is short-lived, and the player's health will slowly drop down until it's back at his normal maximum health. This is an excellent way to give an attack squad a boost before they enter the enemy base. The only drawback is that the medikit needs some "ammunition" to do this. You can get more medikit "ammunition" by picking up health packs in your Resupply Room. You'll need medikit "ammunition" to heal yourself over time too. *Infect your enemies. If you use your medikit on an enemy, you'll infect him with an infectious virus. It'll drain his health slowly, until he either dies or is healed by a Medic on his team. The virus is particularly lethal because it's airborne. If the infected player gets near any of his teammates, the virus will infect them as well. *Listen for "Medic!". Other teammates might signal to you that they need healing by shouting out "Medic!". You'll see a flashing red icon above the player who is calling for assistance. Heal 'em! Category:Classes Category:Team Fortress Games Category:Classes Category:Support Class